No one's worthy enough of your tears
by KaraRaphaella
Summary: He loved her. From the very beginning and God she loved him too. But circumstances and treasons. Life and death got in the way. Elijah/Rose pairing. 3-shots. Follows the canon story. Disclamer: I don't owe The Vampire Diaries or the characters. (I wished, that'd be cool. Plus Rose would be alive too. Anyways.) Hope you'll enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny day. A bright and sunny day in the suburbia of the English capital. Rose was standing behind the window, protected from the sun light by the heavy red curtains of her cottage. From time to time, making sure she was still hidden in the shadow, she would sneak a peek outside and imagine the sun rays caressing her skin, the smell of the trees. She had been turned for seventeen years and still she was missing her human life. The basic and simple things.

She sighed as she turned away from the window. She went to sit on the bed and grabbed a poem by John Audelay. She let herself be taken by the words.

Her reflection was interrupted by a knock on the door. 'Trevor.' She thought. A smile appeared on her face but then she realized that Trevor couldn't go out in the sun either. She heard Ann, her maid, opening the door and indicating the guest her room. Rose scrunched her noise as he got closer trying to figure out who it was. Her eyes flashed open when she realized that it was definitely not Trevor in her house but Lord Elijah.

She jumped on her feet and was ready to pay her respect by curtseying. As soon as she started bending, a hand stopped her. She looked up and met Elijah's brown eyes.

-No need to, Miss Rosemary.

The brunette gave him a shy smile that he returned and it made her feel weird in her stomach. She couldn't deny the man's beauty. Him and his brother, Niklaus were one of a kind and every time she found herself glancing at the eldest of the originals, she felt herself blushing. She couldn't remember the last time a man made her feel like that. Actually she could. Edward. Her first love. She was even to marry him…That was until she was turned into a vampire and killed him. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek and she immediately felt Elijah's warm hand erasing it. She leant under his touch and smiled at him.

-What is making you sad? He asked.

-Old memories. She whispered simply.

-No one is worthy enough of your tears. If a souvenir causes you pain then shut it off.

Rose looked at him, losing herself completely into his eyes. Her gaze fell upon his lips and she felt an urge to just kiss them hard. She got out of her momentary trance and stepped back, immediately missing the touch of his hand on her skin but she ignored it. She couldn't forget where she stood and who he was. He was a lord, an original what's more. He would never waste his time with someone as common as her.

Probably feeling the sudden tension in the air, Elijah cleared his throat.

-I came here to invite you tonight.

Rose's brow furrowed.

-Your friendship is dear to Niklaus and myself so it's naturally that we thought that you and Trevor wouldn't mind joining us for a small celebration.

-What are we celebrating?

Elijah thought for a second and finally said with a small grin.

-Life.

The night came quickly and Rose tried to convince herself not to get too excited about this 'celebration'. It was just a party and the brothers Mikaelson probably invited a lot of person as well. There was nothing special about her.

-Ow! Rose flinched as Ann tightened her corset around her breasts.

-Sorry Miss Rosemary. She said finishing lacing it up.

-It's alright. The brunette answered sighing.

Once done, Ann walked to face her and smiled.

-If you allow me to say that Miss is looking radiant.

Rose gave her a smile.

-I wouldn't say any less.

Rose's smile grew at the sound of Trevor's voice. She had heard him coming but she didn't say a thing. She knew how much he was convinced that he was the sneakiest person walking on this Earth. She turned and was rewarded by a smirk.

-Dashing. She said eyeing the conventional suit he was wearing.

-See! He said pointing at the blue details of his vest. We're matching.

Rose chuckled as she looked down at her blue skirt.

-Shall we? Trevor asked extending his arm for her to take it.

She playfully gave him a quick curtsy and wrapped her arm underneath his.

-Have a nice evening Miss Rosemary and Mister Trevor.

-Will do! Trevor answered.

o.O.o

They arrived at the Mikaelson's property. Rose had only been there twice before today. Contrarily to Trevor who thought of himself as close friend of Niklaus and Elijah. The lights of the garden were switched on and it created a beautiful environment, like a dream.

The two friends climbed the stairs heading towards the main entrance, Rose carefully holding her skirt not to fell over it. They arrived on top and were greeted by the menservant.

-Hi Henry! Trevor said smiling.

The man nodded his head and stepped aside to let them enter. As soon as they set foot in the mansion, Niklaus walked towards them, arms wide opened. He embraced the two of them, taking Rose by surprise although she tried her best to hide it.

-Rosemary. Trevor. My friends. Thank you for joining us.

-Thank you for inviting us. Trevor answered.

-Please. Of course. Can I get you anything to drink? He asked waving at a servant.

-You know what, don't you? Trevor asked smirking causing Rose to roll her eyes.

Niklaus smirked in turn and nodded to the servant who nodded back knowingly. Rose looked around scanning the room and she stopped when she met Elijah's eyes. She smiled at him and he answered with a simple nod.

-Lord Niklaus.

Rose turned her head and saw a woman standing next to Niklaus.

-Oh Katerina. Let me introduce you to Rosemary. And you know Trevor.

Trevor bowed his head and took the woman's hand in his and kissed the top.

-Katerina.

The girl smiled at him and then at Rose. She had heard about her. Trevor had mentioned having found a girl on the roads. Looking at him, Rose knew he was in love and as much as she was happy for her friend, she knew that if Niklaus had accepted this woman under his roof, it was for a reason and she hoped to God that Trevor would be smart enough not to step in the way.

The rest of the evening went surprisingly well and Rose was even enjoying herself. From time to time, she would try and look for Elijah but unsuccessfully. She therefore told herself that he had probably left the party. Trevor was laughing with Niklaus and some other 'friends'. Rose grinned. She took a last sip of blood and put the glass on a table. She turned and headed towards the balcony. She closed her eyes and inhaled the cold smell of the night. She opened back her eyes and glanced at the sky. The stars were extremely bright tonight. It was-

-It's beautiful, isn't it?

Rose jumped. She saw Elijah coming out of the darkness.

-I'm sorry. I didn't know someone was here. I can go…

-No. Please, stay. He said smiling.

She smiled back.

-Yes it is.

The brunette looked back at the sky as Elijah walked to stand by her.

-It is said that a star is a new soul not aged enough to have its own body.

Rose looked at him thoughtful.

-And what happens with a soul when its body die?

-It dies as well.

This time Elijah was looking at her.

-That would mean that we –I mean, us. Our soul is dead. That's pretty terrifying.

The original smiled.

-I never said that all legend should be trusted.

Rose smiled back.

-Do you feel better? Elijah asked after a comfortable silent pause.

Her brow furrowed.

-You were sad this morning.

-Oh! Yes. I'm alright.

-Good. I'm glad.

He looked at her intensely and then grabbed her hand.

-Take care Rose. He whispered and then he leant towards her and put a kiss on her cheek before disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They had spent 500 years running away, hiding from them and today was maybe their chance at a normal life. Rose leant on the wall and looked at Trevor.

-Can you imagine? She asked.

-What?

-Being free.

-That'd be cool, han?!

Rose chuckled.

-Yes. That would indeed.

-Hey. Trevor said coming next to her.

She looked at him questioningly.

-I'm sorry I put you in this situation.

-You've already apologized. Rose said.

-I know but I mean it. Without you I would have been dead and I will never thank you enough.

-You'll thank me if the plan works.

-It will. Trevor said smiling. I'm sure.

Rose smiled and put a hand on his cheek. He bent his head and put it on her shoulder. She slid her fingers in his hair and closed her eyes. She reopened them almost instantly as both she and Trevor heard Elena's breath behind the open door. She sighed.

-What are you doing here? She asked as the two friends parted.

-Please let me go. She started begging. I won't tell anyone…Please.

-Can you take care of her before I lose it and kill her?! Rose told Trevor. There's no way I'm getting fooled by a Petrova doppelganger again.

-I am not Katherine. Elena shouted as Trevor took her back into the other room.

Rose sighed. It shouldn't be too long before Elijah arrived anyway. Elijah. It had been 500 years since they had last seen each other at that party. Even after all this time she could still feel the ghost of his kiss on her cheek. She had often asked herself what that kiss had meant. Did he actually care about her? What would have happened if Trevor hadn't helped Katerina? Maybe…She shook her head refusing to let herself go at fantasizing about the impossible.

A loud knock on the door was heard and it opened.

-He's here. Trevor said coming running.

Rose nodded. As much as she was scared of Elijah, Trevor was ten times more. She gave him a reassuring squeeze on the hand and ordered him to go back to the doppelganger. Rose went towards the stairs just in time before Elijah started climbing them. Her breath caught in her throat. He was the same. Shorter hair but she couldn't blame him as she did herself the same favor 10 years back from now.

-Rosemary.

Her name in his mouth made her shiver. He had called her before but never with that tone. It was the tone he reserved for the people he was planning on killing.

-I hope you have a good reason to risk your life into calling me.

-I'm here to trade my life. She said trying to be strong.

Elijah kept climbing the stairs until he was at her level.

-And what do you have that is worth your life? He whispered.

-The doppelganger.

A flash of surprise ran into Elijah's eyes. It was brief but enough for her to catch it.

-Katerina?!

-No! Elena Gilbert. Another doppelganger.

-Where is she?

-Follow me.

o.O.o

It had been quick. She hadn't seen it coming but as soon as Trevor's head hit the floor, she felt on her knees unable to hold back the tears and the cries of despair.

-I'm truly sorry Rosemary but he betrayed my family.

Elijah took Elena's arm and was about to walk pass Rose's shaking body but she stopped him, grabbing his arm. He turned to look at her clearly not expecting that. She looked up at him, anger filling her eyes.

-Kill me! She said.

A small pause.

-No.

-Why? Rose shouted.

-Because a deal is a deal. Elijah offered before walking away.

Rose scanned the room and stopped at the sight of the armchair. She ran toward it and broke it to make a stake out of the feet. Then she ran towards Elijah but before she could do anything she was stuck on the wall, the hand holding the stake firmly on the wall.

-I know what you're trying to do. Elijah whispered. But don't push my patience. Trevor was an arrogant child who thought he could get away with betraying the most powerful family of all times. Your love for him blinded you and you helped him, risking your own life. Him being dead is probably the best thing ever happening to you.

-He was my family. Rose whispered.

Elijah closed her eyes.

-Don't! He said firmly but he wasn't talking to Rose. He was addressing Elena who was thinking of running away.

-You'll never make it to the door. He turned back his attention to Rose and found himself releasing his grip and most surprisingly, gently rubbing her wrist. _No one is worthy enough of your tears_.

Rose's mouth fell agape but she didn't even have time to process that Elijah was already descending the stairs.

o.O.o

She would never know. She would never know what he had meant. 'No one is worthy enough of your tears'. He was dead now and she was sad and miserable. And alone. Trevor was gone as well. Elijah was right. He was an arrogant kid and he only got her in trouble but she loved him so dearly. He was family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rose hadn't expected to see him. First of all, he was supposed to be dead but then again he was an original. Second, why would he bother coming to see her? She was dying. Was he coming to gloat?

She looked up at him and never blinked away from his gaze, holding it defiantly. She was still furious against him: he killed Trevor. But in her heart she felt a soft sense of happiness at seeing him by her side, alive.

-Can you do anything?

Rose recognized Elena's voice.

-You promised to protect my family and friends. She is my friend.

_Stupid humans_ _and their obsession for saving every soul_. Rose thought but then again she envied the girl. God how much she would be willing to pay just to be human again?

-There is nothing I can do. Elijah said simply, still looking at her.

She closed her eyes. Of course. She was going to die, she knew it already. Suddenly she felt a hand on her cheek. She kept her eyes shut and leant unconsciously under the touch. Why was he so gentle? Was it true? Did he care?

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was sad. He had tears steaming in his eyes. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him and tell him not to be sad. But she couldn't. Elijah, as if reading in her mind, bent down and closed the distant between them before planting a kiss on her lips. It was soft and gentle and fired electricity throughout her entire body. She had been dreaming of his lips on hers since that night at the party and it felt so good. He parted from her and kissed her forehead.

-Goodbye Rosemary. He said simply.

And he turned to leave. He walked around the bed and before heading towards the door, stopped next to Elena.

-Tell Damon it's useless to talk to the wolf: there's no cure. Tell him as well to stay out of trouble.

He was about to leave but Elena grabbed his hand and for a second she almost was scared that she had stepped out of the line. But she swallowed her fear.

-You care about her. She said trying to lower her voice but Rose could hear. She was still a vampire and not dead yet. She closed her eyes, still giving them her back.

-She is the only woman I have ever loved.

It surprised Elena.

-Then why?

He knew what she was asking and so did Rose. _If you care so much, why did you spent 500 years hunting her to kill her?_

-Family is family. Elijah said simply but a tear falling on his cheek betrayed him.

Elena was taken aback.

-I…I'm sorry.

-Don't let 'em see your tears. Rose's voice echoed, weakly.

She was still giving them her back but she knew, she could feel it. She coughed.

-_No one is worthy enough of your tears_.

Elijah turned away, he walked until he reached the front door of the boarding house. Elena who had followed him until the top of the stairs stood there, watching him. He opened the door and before disappearing a small "you are" escaped his lips. It was low but it was alright. He knew it had reached her ears and it did.

Rose closed her eyes and let a tear fall on her cheek as his words echoed in her mind. _You are as well_.


End file.
